Edward's Secret
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Edward Elric, un chico agobiado por su pasado. Cuando a veces las cosas no salen como quieres, y la única forma de echar esos sentimientos al exterior es lastimando tu cuerpo, de formas sutiles y otras no tanto. Mención a self injury y otros trastornos.
1. Contrastes

_**Edward's Secret**_

Por Inugami

Ed POV

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito.

Este fanfic es una forma de expresar muchas cosas que me dejé guardadas hace tiempo atrás, cuando pasé por cosas casi idénticas a las que voy a relatar en este fic. Aún tengo secuelas y cicatrices de aquello, y espero que de alguna forma sirva para que alguien que esté pasando por algo similar no se sienta como que es la/el único del mundo al que le pasan este tipo de cosas malas. Y que, aunque es difícil, son cosas que se pueden superar aunque siempre te van a estar molestando un poco.

Dejemos en claro. Este fic trata sobre cosas como los trastornos alimentarios, las autolesiones y depresión. No sé si habrá pairings, aunque si lo escribo como más o menos lo tengo pensado, no habrá ninguno – aunque siempre me pasa que los fics se van desarrollando casi solos, tomando sus propios caminos. También en una de esas, si me lo piden, podemos incluir pairings, ¿por qué no?, le añadiría interés al relato.

Para quiénes hayan leído "Roja Calidez", digamos que va por la misma línea. Muy angst y dramático, aunque espero no dejar a los personajes más OOC de lo que puedan llegar a quedar.

Bueno, después de este laaaaaaaaargo disclaimer, las advertencias: ya dije de que trataba este fic, así es que si las situaciones complicadas con mención de self injury te van a incitar a hacerlo, no lo leas. Aunque no parezca, cosas así pueden incitar a autolesionarse; fuera de eso, nada más por ahora. Así es que vamos al fic.

**~*~*~**

_**Capítulo **__**1: Contrastes.**_

"_Wake up,_

_Grab a brush and put a little makeup_

_Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup_

_Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?_

_Here you go create another fable"_

"_Chop Suey", System of a Down_

Otra pista inútil. Otro callejón sin salida en el laberinto que es la búsqueda de la Piedra Filosofal.

Al está ordenando nuestras cosas para volver a East City, y verle la cara de idiota al bastardo del coronel, y yo me encuentro aquí, bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua tibia relaje mis tensados músculos.

Esta vez no hubo pelea alguna, nada por el estilo. Y a pesar de ello me siento tenso. No es que me guste que me peguen o hagan daño, pero luchar me permite descargar mi frustración; a diferencia de cuando entreno con Al, que es más para mantenernos en forma en caso de situaciones peligrosas, el luchar contra un oponente que sabes es peligroso, o que al menos sabes que tiene la intención de hacerte daño, sube la adrenalina al máximo, y a su vez me sirve como una excusa para descargar mi rabia contra ellos.

La rabia que tengo por haber arrastrado a Aru en esto.

Sé que ya nada saco con lamentarme por lo sucedido cuando intentamos la transmutación humana. Pero a todos nos pasa que cuando sabemos que algo grave es culpa nuestra, ese arrepentimiento y ese odio hacia uno mismo queda dentro como un parásito imposible de eliminar, aferrado al corazón y a la conciencia, que te tortura como si te apuntara con el dedo diciéndote con sorna "eres culpable".

Y en momentos a solas como éstos es cuando ese parásito se burla de mi.

Como queriendo matarlo, o expulsarlo de mi cuerpo, transmuto uno de mis dedos del automail en una hoja finísima, pero muy afilada. Como una versión en miniatura de la hoja que transmuto para luchar.

La deslizo sobre mi muñeca izquierda, degustando la aguda sensación del filo sobre la piel. Es una sensación casi de alivio cuando siento la sangre correr caliente desde la herida, que luego se mezcla con el agua tibia que cae de la ducha. Es un corte pequeño y muy fino, pero sangra lo suficiente como para manar por un buen rato, sin que sea una cantidad considerable.

No busco la muerte. Sólo busco alivio a mi frustración.

Leí algo una vez sobre que el cuerpo libera endorfinas que calman cuando uno se lastima. Quizás ese sea el motivo por el cual buscamos el dolor, o quizás como una forma de asegurarme que estoy vivo, ¿Quién no ha sentido alguna vez, por un momento, eso de "no estar en el propio cuerpo", la llamada disociación?. Seguramente es una forma de hacerme volver desde ese incómodo estado mental.

Si hubiéramos luchado tendría una excusa para tener más heridas. Suelo abrir heridas recientes para que sangren, sé que no está bien pero cuando lo haces no piensas en ello, sólo en la sensación de alivio que te da, a pesar de ser un alivio momentáneo y artificial.

- Nii-san! Te traje algo de cenar!

Al siempre está pendiente de mi. Así es que cierro la llave, e ignorando la herida, que aún sangra un poco, tomo la toalla, me seco un poco y la amarro a mi cintura, para salir de una vez.

- Ya salí, Aru – le digo, mientras me dirijo al mueble donde dejó el pequeño recipiente con comida, abriendo la tapa – Hmmm, Carne, arroz y verduras!

Delicioso… Pero Al no puede disfrutarlo conmigo.

Cada día que pasa me odio más por ello.

Aru nota el cambio en mi expresión, intuyendo.

- Nii-san?

- Me molesta que no puedas comer esto…

- Nii-san… No te preocupes, cuando recupere mi cuerpo vamos a comer muchas cosas deliciosas juntos…

- Aru…

De poder hacerlo, sé que Aru estaría sonriéndome en este momento. Porque aunque todos digan que yo soy fuerte, quién realmente tiene la fortaleza para seguir entre nosotros dos es él. De haber sido por mi me hubiese rendido hace mucho… Pero Aru siempre mantiene la esperanza, aún a pesar de que las pistas resulten falsas, él sólo lo toma como un paso necesario en nuestra búsqueda…

- No todo está perdido, nii-san…

Por eso, prefiero ser yo quién cargue con todo el peso de este pecado, aún cuando tenga que hacer cosas desagradables por redimirlo.

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Argh… Este primer capítulo no me gustó mucho, encima es casi idéntico a otro fic que escribí antes T.T … Aunque las razones y la forma son diferentes :s, y el desenlace también lo es.

En el segundo capítulo, veremos de qué otras maneras Ed desahoga los sentimientos que le agobian. De no muy buena manera, claro.

Reviews pleez!


	2. Control

_**Edward's Secret**_

Por Inugami

Ed POV

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito.

Me ahorro una intro larga como la de la vez anterior porque ustedes ya saben de qué va esto y mejor vamos al capítulo de esta ocasión.

**~*~*~**

_**Capítulo **__**2: Control.**_

"_So give me just what I need_

_Another reason to bleed_

_One by one hidden up my sleeve__"_

"_All my life", Foo Fighters_

Me he peleado con Winry otra vez. Y es mejor que Aru no sepa el motivo. Bueno, al menos no todo sobre los motivos por los cuales me he peleado con ella.

Todo empezó hace una semana, después de que Winry chequeara mis automail como siempre. Entonces notó una herida reciente en mi antebrazo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Me preguntó con toda calma.

- Eh… Nada – Dije, ligeramente nervioso.

- ¿Nada? Parece como si esa herida te la hubieses hecho sólo esta mañana…

No podía decirle "Bueno, la verdad es que últimamente he estado muy presionado con todo esto del informe anual y el no poder encontrar nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal así es que para descargarme me empecé a hacer algunos cortes." Además de ser ridículo, seguro pensaría que me dio por ser como esos niñatos inmaduros que he visto por ahí y que se empiezan a hacer cortecitos por gusto para llamar la atención y para demostrar que son más valientes que los demás, o alegando que el mundo apesta y que es su forma de reclamar por ello. Por favor… No es que me sienta superior, es sólo que lo mío es un impulso casi incontrolable. Prácticamente _una droga_, y como tal, la _consumo_ a escondidas, ilegalmente, en un acto de desesperación. En todo caso es igual de patético.

Pero volviendo a lo de Winry, en ese momento ella siguió como si nada, tragándose mi respuesta como las típicas que le doy todo el tiempo.

El día continuó tranquilo, al menos para Al y Winry, porque yo estaba hecho un demonio con todas las cosas que había tenido que hacer. Llegó un momento en que el trabajo comenzó a superarme y empecé a patalear y a reclamar contra todo, y en medio de esa rabieta llegó a tal punto mi desesperación que agarré un abrecartas que estaba sobre el escritorio en el que trabajaba y me corté de nuevo; para mala suerte, justo en ese momento Winry venía entrando.

- Ed, sé que tienes que entregar ese informe pasado mañana, pero Al y yo queremos que… – se quedó muda al verme con mi improvisada arma en la mano y la sangre en mi muñeca izquierda, manando gota a gota. Era obvio, me había pillado en el acto – Ed…

Se acercó, tomando mi muñeca y encarándome con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Dime qué significa esto!

No le contesté. No sabía qué decirle, puesto no podía inventar excusa alguna. Miré hacia el lado contrario al que ella se encontraba, como si eso me fuera a dar una respuesta. Ella no soltaba mi mano.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Te vas a quedar callado todo este rato?!

- Por favor… – murmuré pensando en mi principal preocupación – no le digas nada de esto… A Aru…

- Ed…

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ella se limitó a sacar su pañuelo, y a envolver mi muñeca en él.

- ¡Winry, no! ¡No es necesario!

- Edward… Por favor no lo hagas… yo no le diré nada a Aru de esto, pero… Déjalo, no es bueno para ti…

- Winry, te juro que lo he intentado, pero…

- Ed, tú eres capaz de hacerlo…

Y después de ese incidente, no volvimos a tratar el tema. Supongo que a ella se le hace igual de incómodo que a mí. Pero en esta semana he estado de peor humor que nunca, ya que estando ella las veinticuatro horas del día "vigilándome" no he podido volver a herirme de nuevo. Porque aunque no ande encima mío, está constantemente revisando mi brazo izquierdo cuando Aru no está mirando. Estoy que le grito que me deje en paz de una vez, pero de actuar así seguro se queda otra semana, y eso alargaría más mi tortura.

Sé que lo hace porque es mi amiga, pero me pone más malhumorado, y eso no me ayuda en nada. Lo siento, Winry… Pero creo que nunca entenderás la magnitud de todo a lo que estoy sometido.

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Segundo capítulo, para mi gusto bastante mejor que el anterior xD. Seh, es una verdadera molesta que te controlen de esa forma, pero a veces es la forma que los demás tienen de demostrar cariño. Y en situaciones así es difícil comprenderlo, ya verán que en el fic a Ed le costará un tanto darse cuenta de ello.

Reviews pleez!


	3. Amargura

_**Edward's Secret**_

Por Inugami

Ed POV

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito.

Hmm… Supongo que lo que viene puede ser algo perturbador (sí, más de lo que ya es este fic), así es que mentes sensibles abstenerse.

**~*~*~**

_**Capítulo **__**3: Amargura.**_

"_Wake up in the dark_

_The after-taste of anger in the back of my mouth_

_Spit it on the wall_

_And cough some more_

_And scrape my skin with razor blades"_

"_Shake Dog Shake", The Cure_

El teniente coronel Hughes y el bastardo del coronel Mustang me citaron a un restorant, y Aru y yo fuimos pensando que se trataba de algo serio… Pero terminaron haciéndome algo así como una "fiesta de aniversario" por cumplir tres años siendo un "perro de los militares"

Ja, eso fue divertido. Encima la comida estaba buenísima, yo diría que prácticamente nos devoramos todo lo que tenían, pero… Al, a mi lado, no come nada.

Y no porque no quiera… Es porque no puede. Por mi culpa.

Cuando le veo a mi lado, sin poder disfrutar del sabor de las comidas, degustar lo salado, lo dulce, lo ácido… Creo que ya ha olvidado cómo es aquello…

Y me siendo mal por ello. Yo comiendo como animal mientras el pobre de Aru sólo puede mirar… ¡Es injusto! Me siento asqueado de mí mismo, ser capaz de comer en frente de mi hermano, es una crueldad demasiado grande…

Yo le hice eso… Yo…

Me excuso un momento. Siempre que como demasiado, después me siento culpable por ello. La sensación en mi cuerpo es demasiado desagradable… Es el precio que la gula me hace pagar. Ya encerrado en el cuarto de baño, procedí con mi ritual de penitencia, uno que ya había convertido en hábito desde hace algún tiempo.

Los dedos de mi mano izquierda hurgaron en mi garganta, provocando que una oleada amarga me innunde, haciendo que devuelva todo lo comido.

El veneno de mi pecado está representado por aquella amargura que quema mi garganta, la sensación de que voy a desvanecerme en cualquier momento es inevitable pero logro controlarla… Y una vez limpio de aquél pecado, miro mi rostro al espejo, pálido y sudoroso, los ojos enrojecidos y el dolor que va desde mi estómago a mi cuello me indica que es suficiente. Siento que alguien llama a la puerta del baño.

- Ed! – Es Hughes-san – Estás bien?

- Um… Sí, ya salgo!

Limpio el desastre que he dejado y me lavo la cara, todo queda como si nada hubiese pasado así es que después de ello salgo rápidamente y regreso junto a los demás.

No lo notan. Es una suerte que ya me conozca todos los trucos habidos y por haber para disimular lo que he hecho. Y aunque no me sienta orgulloso, es parte de mi supervivencia.

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Tercer capítulo, un capítulo raro, desquiciado y desagradable, pero así son estas cosas. Lo siento por Ed, pero al igual como pasó en el capítulo anterior con Winry, alguien descubrirá esto en algún momento y mejor será que esté preparado; cosa que dudo, porque cuando te pillan es cuando tienes la guardia baja.

R&R pleez!


	4. Evasión

_**Edward's Secret**_

Por Inugami

Ed POV

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito.

Nada que decir, esto sigue igual de desquiciado que siempre :x.

**~*~*~**

_**Capítulo **__**4: Evasión.**_

"_Avalanche is sullen and too thin_

_She starves herself to rid herself of sin_

_And the kick is so divine when she sees bones beneath her skin_

_And she says:_

_Hey baby can you bleed like me?_

_C'mon baby can you bleed like me?"_

"_Bleed Like Me", Garbage_

Estoy en la Primera Sección de la Biblioteca de Central como muchas otras veces. Leyendo, leyendo, investigando, escribiendo notas, corrigiendo investigaciones anteriores, buscando referencias, agregando nuevos datos a lo que ya tenía, modificando por aquí y por allá, escribiendo el índice, la introducción, el desarrollo, anotando los libros de los que saco los datos para ponerlos en la biografía…

En resumen, trabajando como poseso en un informe.

No estamos en época de evaluación. Es sólo que así puedo alegar que me he concentrado en el trabajo y pasar por alto las horas de comer. Porque me siento culpable cuando como delante de Al.

Me dirán _"bueno, entonces come en otro lado, donde no esté tu hermano". _Pero no puedo. Lo intenté una vez, pero me sentí como si estuviera haciendo algo cruel a escondidas. Burlándome de su desgracia a sus espaldas.

Y es que desde que ese desgraciado de 66, o Barry the Chopper, le metiese esas ideas de mierda en la cabeza de que él no era humano, que yo me había inventado los recuerdos y su personalidad, de que se sintiese de esa manera porque su cuerpo "_no está en ninguna parte_"; me dí cuenta de lo mucho que le podía llegar a afectar su condición. Condición que yo le provoqué.

Desde entonces me mato trabajando, ahora más que nunca es cuando deseo recuperar el cuerpo de Al, porque quiero que deje de sufrir, de sentirse distinto, de no ser considerado "normal". Y para en parte sentir el dolor que él siente estando en esa fría armadura, es que prefiero olvidarme de la comida.

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Cuarto capítulo. Si es que no se dieron cuenta en este capítulo, paso a aclarar que los acontecimientos de este fic parten desde poco después de los sucesos ocurridos en el Laboratorio 5, para que tengan una referencia de qué ha desencadenado los trastornos alimentarios.

Drabbles… Últimamente me salen más que capítulos, drabbles. Pero como así me están quedando mejor, no importa XD.

Nada que decir, más que pedir reviews :P.


	5. Abulia

_**Edward's Secret**_

Por Inugami

Ed POV

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito.

Nada que decir, esto sigue igual de desquiciado que siempre :x.

**~*~*~**

_**Capítulo 5: Abulia.**_

"_'Cause it feels like I've been_

_I've been here before_

_You are not my savior_

_But I still don't go"_

"_Dissolved__ Girl",__ Massive Attack_

Hay ocasiones en que cuando te deprimes prefieres ignorar a todo el mundo, y eso es algo cruel y claramente egoísta; pero aunque quieras, el sentimiento permanece y es tanto así que de seguro si se pusieran a llover peces a pleno sol ni siquiera te incorporarías para acercarte a la ventana y mirar qué pasa.

Para mí, hoy es uno de esos días.

Lo único que deseo en este momento es dormir. O al menos estar acá en esta cama, acostado, sin hacer nada, con la mirada fija al techo y los brazos extendidos.

Seguro es porque no he comido nada que tengo esta sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago. Pero no tengo ganas de comer, no quiero moverme siquiera para cubrirme a pesar de que los pies se me están helando.

- Nii-san… ¿Te gustaría ir al parque hoy? Es tu día libre…

- ... Estoy cansado, Aru…

- Oh, ya veo – Al se retira. Pero sé que va a volver más rato, con alguna idea más o simplemente con algún comentario para hacer conversación. Pero no quiero hablar, no quiero ir a ninguna parte, no quiero nada. Simplemente quedarme acá, haciendo nada, perdiendo el tiempo estando inmóvil.

Ayer nuevamente parecía que estábamos tan cerca de una nueva pista interesante sobre la Piedra Filosofal, y de nuevo resulta que todo es falso de nuevo. Otra estúpida piedra incompleta que se destruye.

Ha pasado una hora, y allá viene Al nuevamente.

- Nii-san… ¿Qué quieres para almorzar?

- … Nada…

- Nii-san! No puedes estar sin comer!

- No quiero nada, vale? – digo, con una actitud bastante desagradable. Y es que aunque todo lo haga por Al, a veces me saca de quicio, aunque sé no lo hace con mala intención.

- Nii-san… – y se va. Sé por el tono de su voz y el sonido de sus pasos que está triste por la respuesta que le di. Pero a veces necesito estar solo, no saber nada del mundo, desconectarme incluso de él.

Cerrar mis ojos, no pensar, no moverme, no comer, no dormir… Simplemente estar como una planta. He estado todo el día así, desde que desperté; Al me insistió sólo una vez más de comer algo, y después se rindió, seguramente para evitar una discusión. Sé que ha venido cada hora, aunque me he hecho el dormido he escuchado sus pasos y sentí una manta cubrirme hace algún rato, cuando por el color del cielo que logro ver por la ventana me doy cuenta de que está anocheciendo.

Diez de la noche. Aru cerró las ventanas y las cortinas, y sin decirme palabra alguna se sentó al lado de la cama a leer. No creo que esté molesto, lo conozco así es que seguramente no me habla para evitar que yo le conteste de mala manera y armemos una discusión; de seguro está igualmente cabreado que yo y sabe que con esos ánimos él también es capaz de contestar mal.

Pero hoy nada me importa. Así es que simplemente me volteo y me duermo, ignorando al mundo, mi estómago que reclama alimento, el frío, y a mi hermano.

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** En realidad cuando escribo esto, estoy en la misma situación, en el sentido de que no quiero pensar mucho ni preocuparme de lo demás, pero eso me pasó la cuenta y ahora no encuentro qué poner en estas notas finales. Así es que simplemente paso a pedir reviews y a despedirme por este capítulo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, o en otro fic.


	6. Inconsciencia

_**Edward's Secret**_

Por Inugami

Ed POV

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito.

Lo mismo de siempre. Don't like, don't read.

**~*~*~**

_**Capítulo 6: Inconsciencia**_

"_wake me up inside_

_call my name and save me from the dark_

_bid my blood to run_

_before i come undone_

_save me from the nothing i've become"_

"_Bring me to life" Evanescence_

Hoy llueve. Junto a Al caminamos hacia el cuartel de Central porque el idiota de Mustang nos mandó llamar otra vez.

Estoy de mal humor, y encima me duelen las partes donde los automails están conectados. Para colmo estoy muerto de frío, y la lluvia no hace más que aumentar.

Es raro… Nunca había sentido tanto frío; aunque en realidad creo que este invierno en Amestris ha sido más crudo. Hace un par de días había nevado y yo no quise ni levantarme de la cama porque me estaba prácticamente congelando.

Llegamos al cuartel y en la puerta nos recibe Fuery, quién nos entrega algo para secarnos. El pobre Al está totalmente mojado y yo me apresuro en ayudarle a secarse, para evitar que la armadura se oxide. Cuando entramos en la habitación de descanso, porque la Teniente Hawkeye tiene al coronel trabajando como poseso en unos documentos que _debían _haber estado listos hoy, pero que cierta persona dejó para última hora, nos pusimos a conversar con los demás. El ambiente es agradable, yo me he puesto muy junto al calefactor y créanme, nunca había disfrutado tanto del calor.

El sueño comienza a vencerme. ¿Sueño? Qué raro… Siento como si me durmiera profundamente… Muy, pero muy profundamente…

- Está despertando…! – logro escuchar la voz de Aru, como si estuviera muy lejos.

- Hagane… Haganeno! – Desperté en otra habitación y pude ver al coronel a un lado, y al otro a Aru, mirándome preocupado. Noté que estaba sobre una cama, el olor a antiséptico me indicó que estábamos en la enfermería del cuartel, cosa que confirmé al mirar a mi alrededor.

- Qué… Qué pasó? – De verdad, no entiendo nada.

- Estaban todos en la sala de descanso y te desmayaste, Haganeno.

- Me… desmayé?

- La enfermera te extrajo sangre y mandaron las muestras a analizar… ¿Has sentido algún otro síntoma extraño últimamente?

Me sorprende escuchar al coronel tan preocupado.

- No – mentí. La verdad es que desde hace días que me siento un poco débil.

- Está bien – dice el coronel, suspicaz – Descansa, cuando te sientas mejor puedes ir a dejarme el informe…

- S… sí – contesto, nervioso ante la posibilidad de que el muy condenado sospeche de algo.

Después de eso, Mustang sólo se retiró, dirigiéndome una última mirada. Es definitivo, creo que sí sospecha algo.

En fin… Después de que el idiota se fuera, siento la mirada de Aru. Sé que está preocupado, así es que simplemente le sonrío.

- Nii-san… Seguro que estás bien?

- Por supuesto, Aru! Además cuando algo me pasa, tú te das cuenta primero que yo, jeje…

- Me alegro de que así sea, nii-san…

Sólo sonrío, aunque en el fondo tengo un poco de miedo.

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Ani baka! Como pueden apreciar Ed ya está sufriendo consecuencias por lo que ha estado haciendo.

Los análisis de sangre se demoraban, no como ahora que están en el mismo día o a más tardar al siguiente si el laboratorio tiene mucho trabajo XD; "supongo" que habría forma de hacerlos, sino imaginemos que los realizaban mediante alquimia, que en el mundo de FMA es una ciencia en toda regla.

Como sea, eso en realidad no influirá mucho en cómo va a seguir esto. Así es que menos cháchara y dejen reviews, porfis xD.


	7. Vigilancia

_**Edward's Secret**_

Por Inugami

Ed POV

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito.

**~*~*~**

_**Capítulo **__**7: Vigilancia**_

"_Today I fell and felt better_

_Just knowing this matters_

_I just feel stronger and sharper_

_Found a box of sharp objects what a beautiful"_

"_A Box Full of Sharp Objects", The Used_

Desde hace una semana y media que el imbécil del coronel Mustang me sigue a todos lados. Coincidiendo con ese día en que me desmayé, ha andado detrás de mí todo el tiempo.

Tal vez no "literalmente", pero sí que está todo el tiempo "vigilándome". Si no es él, es alguno de sus subordinados. Juraría incluso que Black Hayate me mira con una expresión extraña.

Hace un par de días que me llamó por lo de los exámenes que me hicieron. "Haganeno, estás _anémico, _¿has estado comiendo bien?" Obviamente que le dije que estaba bien, seré impulsivo pero no tonto… Bueno, quizás algo _manipulador_… Pero ni de broma le diría que estoy comiendo menos.

Ok, no estoy comiendo menos… La verdad es que no estoy comiendo casi nada.

- Vas a ir al médico ahora, Haganeno, y es una orden – me dijo, con la expresión más seria que le he visto desde que le conozco – Te darán suplementos de hierro y una dieta especial, pero también quiero que descubran qué es lo que te causó semejante anemia…

- Ah, no es obvio? – dije, intentando darle menos importancia al asunto – son las heridas que he sufrido por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar… He perdido mucha sangre, es obvio!

- Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que te recuperases de eso – contestó con toda calma pero aún con esa molesta expresión – Tiene que ser otra cosa. Tal vez influya el que hayas sufrido heridas serias recientemente – aludiendo al incidente del laboratorio 5 – sin embargo no es normal que estés así. Puede que sea síntoma de algo más complicado o que simplemente no estás comiendo bien, pero para descartar algo más grave, será mejor que te hagan un chequeo, de acuerdo? – Cuando dijo esto último, su expresión se volvió un tanto… Dulce. Pero no podía mostrarme tan complacido por esa orden a pesar de la amabilidad con la que me lo decía, así es que seguí con mi actitud de darle un bajo perfil a la situación y hacer que sintiera que estaba haciendo demasiado escándalo por algo tan mínimo.

- Está bien, iré, pero sólo para que dejes de molestarme.

- Perfecto – sonrió satisfecho. En ese momento entró la teniente Hawkeye.

- Oh, Edward-kun! no sabía que estabas aquí… Cómo te has sentido?

Oh, sí. Incluso la teniente.

- Me he sentido mejor, gracias teniente. Con su permiso, me retiro…

- Hasta luego entonces, cuídate mucho…

- Hasta luego teniente…

Cerré tras mío la puerta de la oficina del coronel inútil, pero alcancé a escuchar los comentarios.

- Tengo que asegurarme de que Haganeno sea chequeado por un buen médico. Puede que él lo niegue, pero es obvio que la anemia es sólo un síntoma de algo más. Por favor, consiga una hora con el mejor médico de Ciudad Central lo más pronto posible.

- Como ordene…

- … Y de paso sigan observándole, discretamente. Durante la tarde le preguntaré a los demás qué han logrado notar de diferente…

Lo sabía! Me está vigilando. Pero haré como que no me he enterado.

- Yo, Edo! – el teniente coronel Hughes me saca de mis pensamientos con su habitual entusiasmo – Vas a la oficina de Roy a entregarle algún informe?

- Hughes-san! Este… no!, la verdad es que vengo de allá…

- Bueno, entonces ve por Al mientras voy a saludarlo. Iremos a mi casa a almorzar, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta…

- Eh, claro! Iré por él – Me ví en la obligación de ir a buscar a Aru y de ir con Hughes-san a su casa.

Después de aquél delicioso almuerzo – que Aru no pudo degustar – me sentí culpable de desperdiciarlo… O sería que en verdad tenía tanta hambre que decidí no vomitarlo. Pero el escuchar a Aru, preguntándome si había estado delicioso... Esas palabras me removieron la conciencia.

Aquella noche tomé un baño antes de cenar. Mientras el agua caliente relajaba mi cuerpo, esos recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente; y la culpa también. Así es que, como desde hace pocos días no hacía, transmuté el índice de mi automail en la sutil pero afilada hoja que suelo usar… Deslizándola por mi muñeca, añadiendo una nueva marca a mi brazo.

Una más no importa… Es sólo un pequeño rastro de sangre que se desliza mezclado con el agua; inspiro el olor, intensificado por el vapor de agua, mientras cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la adictiva sensación de alivio que el dolor – paradójicamente – me provoca.

Qué exquisito castigo.

~*~*~

**Notas finales:** Ahhh… Edo baka. Saben, de alguna forma esto está tomando su propio camino y quizás me desvíe un poco de la trama original del anime y del manga, y es que las idioteces que está haciendo Ed no se arreglan con alquimia de la noche a la mañana. Tal vez le pongan en tratamiento, o peor, le obliguen a internarse en un hospital. Pero eso se verá más adelante.

También quisiera saber si les gustaría que comenzara a involucrar a Ed y a Roy en una relación de tipo sentimental y hacer este fanfic un shounen ai. Eso sí, sin lemon (creo XD), pero de todas formas quisiera saber qué opinan.

Gracias por los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora y por los que espero seguir recibiendo. Trataré de ir actualizando este fic, no es que lo haya dejado abandonado sino que lo continúo según me cae la inspiración.

Nos leemos!


End file.
